Revelations
by lilyhemmers
Summary: What happens when Beast and Raven tell their friends about their relationship? Find out in this three chapter short story. DISCLAIMER I do not own the teen titans. Rated M for a reason.
1. Starfire

"Are you sure you want to tell them?" Beast Boy looked at his girlfriend with concern. They had officially been together for five months but they had been seeing each other for a little longer than that. The purple empath thought about it quickly, looking down at the bracelet around her wrist, and nodded.

"Gar, I love you, I want to share this with our friends." The room filled with silence as the two titans stared at each other with glee. Neither of them had been so happy until they got together. Their relationship started out just how you think it would, sexual tension. It's not easy to live in the tower with four other people of the same age without developing some kind of feelings for one of them.

For Star it was Robin and vice versa. Cyborg and Jinx had a fling before deciding that they just weren't made for each other. Jinx and Kid Flash are very happily together now and even live together. Soon after Jinx, Cyborg found Bumble Bee and they hit it off instantly. They aren't an official couple yet but they might as well be since they can't go one day without seeing each other.

For Beast Boy and Raven it was a little different. Beast Boy is the youngest of the Titans, Raven not being too much older than him, and when it came to romance he was a little shy. He had only had one experience with a girl and it put quite the damper on the word "girlfriend" for him. He had always had an attraction to Raven that he couldn't exactly explain. At first he thought it was just sisterly love. He hadn't really had a family before and wasn't too sure what it felt like to have siblings. He knew that the relationship between him and Star was completely platonic, absolutely no sexual attraction there. He knew that the love he felt for Robin and Cyborg was brotherly love, as well as the love you have for a best friend.

When it came to Raven though it was different and it confused him. It started with just day dreams. Nothing too special, he would occasionally find himself thinking of the girl and sometimes even dreaming about her at night. Then as he got older and began too mature so did his thoughts. Soon those innocent day dreams about her weren't so innocent anymore and he'd have to excuse himself from the room to avoid embarrassment from his friends. What he didn't know was that Raven was going through a similar situation.

Star was her best friend, Robin was her leader and brotherly figure and Cyborg was basically blood to her, but the little green dude? She had no clue how she felt about him. She didn't become very social with any of the Titans at first except for Cyborg. He made her feel so included and welcomed by the new people in her life. She knew right away that she was not attracted to him, he treated her like she was his own sister and she loved it. Star was the next person to ease into her life, well ease is an understatement. Star pretty much tore through any walls Raven had up and built herself a bridge to make it over the sea of emotional damage she had. It was pretty easy to see how Star can befriend anyone since she's so open and cheerful. Robin, being the leader of the Titans, pretty much forced Raven to open up to him and allow him into her life. She was hesitant at first but quickly realized that he cared for her and just wanted her to be safe and happy.

Beast Boy was different though. He tried so hard everyday to make her laugh or at least smile. It was comforting to her when he made jokes and did everything he could to brighten her day. She would have liked to show him how she thought he was funny and cute but the strange feelings she got around him scared her. It didn't take a genius to know what it was and Raven is a very intelligent person, not to mention that she could speak face to face to her emotions and they seemed to know everything before she did. She avoided the green beast like the plague, not ready to confront her feelings. She was afraid that her emotions would take over and do something irrational before she was ready.

Thankfully she waited and when she was ready to open up to him, he had figured out exactly how he felt. It started as a quick kiss, just a small peck on the cheek. Then one day when Raven was about to kiss him again he turned his head and her lips planted themselves onto his. It was a shock to say the least but not an unwelcome one. They were shy and weren't sure how to move forward. They avoided each other for about a week, trying to come up with the courage to admit to the feelings they both had.

It was Raven, surprisingly, who made the first move. She was awake one night, laying on her back in bed, thinking about the green beast and she just couldn't take it anymore. With a spark of bravery, she climbed out of bed and ran, yes ran, down the hall to his room. She knocked and knocked until the boy opened his door slowly. She had clearly woken him up since he was only in his boxers, with messy hair and half open eyes.

"I like you." She blurted out. His sleepy eyes widened as she continued. "I like you and I want to be with you. I hate not talking to you so could you please say something so I don't sound like an idiot."

Beast Boy stuttered for a few seconds before deciding that actions speak louder than words. He walked forward and kissed her. She smiled into the kiss and from there they started their affair. It wasn't that they weren't allowed to see one another it was more that they weren't ready to have the talk. Just knowing that they liked each other was good enough for them. The first few weeks was cute and sweet. He would buy her flowers and she would play video games with him. It escalated slowly until they were sneaking into each other's rooms at night. It wasn't until they had share a long night together that they discussed it.

"Raven, I like you so much and I want this to be more." Raven looked up from her spot on his chest and they made eye contact. She didn't have to think about it too much, she already knew her answer.

"I want this to be more too." He smiled down at her and stood up out of his bed. He opened his bedside table draw and pulled out a velvet box. It was too large to be a ring and that calmed Raven down majorly.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He opened the box to reveal a charm bracelet. It was silver with a raven on it.

"Yes."

And that is how they got to this moment. After months of sneaking around and pretending to not be in love with each other they wanted to tell their friends.

"Let's tell Starfire first, she's the only one who is going to be happy for the both of us." Beast Boy stated. Raven nodded in agreement and took a deep breath.

"Let's do this." Robin was out researching something for Batman and would most likely be out the remainder of the day. Cyborg was in the garage with his baby which usually took up all his free time when he wasn't with Beast Boy or Bee.

The two Titans walked out of Raven's room and down the hall to Star's room. They could hear her coddling Silkie and knew that this was the perfect moment to spill the news. Raven knocked on the door and it quickly opened.

"Hello friends! What a pleasant surprise to see the two of you together. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Starfire's smile took up half of her face and Raven couldn't help but feel a little giddy knowing that she would be happy for them.

"Hey Star, we wanted to talk to you about something." Beast Boy spoke quickly and Raven could feel his anxiety pouring out of him in waves. She discreetly placed her hand on his back and rubbed her thumb softly over his skin.

"Of course, come in, come in!" She walked back into her room and they followed her. She took a seat on her bed and held Silkie in her arms as Raven and Beast Boy sat on the floor in front of her. "What is it that you wanted to do the talking about?"

"Well it's a little bit of a secret and we don't want you to tell anyone until we do, okay?" The redhead looked confused at first but brushed the feeling way as she stared at her friends.

"Sure." She stood from her bed and walked Silkie to his bed, laying him down and tucking him in.

"Well for the past few months Beast Boy and I have been... seeing one another." Raven spoke cautiously, the words felt strange out in the open.

"Had you not been able to see each other before? Was there something wrong with your eyes?" The two Titans glanced at each other quickly and laughed.

"No Star, our eyes are fine. What Raven means is we've been dating. We are a couple." Once Beast Boy clarified it the room seemed to go quiet. What felt like ten years was realistically two seconds.

"Really?" Star squealed as she stood in front of them. She began to jump up and down, unable to contain her excitement. "When did this occur?" Raven blushed as Beast Boy began to tell her their story. Star, being the romantic that she is, wanted all of the details.

"Then one night we decided to-" Raven slapped a hand over Beast Boy's mouth and gave him a pointed glare.

"She doesn't need to know everything." Beast Boy blushed unaware of where the story was going. That would have been awkward.

"No I do need to know everything. Friend Beast Boy please continue." Garfield looked to Raven for help and she rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"One night we started to play board games in our rooms. Really hard board games, we'd both be pretty close to winning." Raven smirked as her Beast Boy bit his lip at her suggestive joke.

"Oh I do love playing board games! I hope you invite me to join you one night." Star stated innocently.

"I don't think you would like these board games but maybe Robin will play some with you." Beast Boy chuckled, taking a hold of Raven's hand.

"Oh! I will have to ask him." She returned to her spot on the bed and looked down at the couple sitting together. They had gotten lost in each other's eyes and were holding their hands tightly together. They smiled and leaned forward to kiss but were interrupted by Star's loud squeals. "Are you going to kiss? Oh please kiss, please!" The couple looked up at her with blank stares. They decided to ignore her interruption and enjoyed having someone be excited for them. They leaned in again and kissed softly. Forgetting about Star's presence they leaned in further and deepened their kiss. "This is most wondrous." Star whispered, hugging a pillow tightly to her chest as she watched her friends be intimate with one another.

They pulled away quickly and flushed, but kept their hands tightly wound together. "So Star, can you remember not to tell anyone about this? We really want to surprise the others and tell them ourselves." Beast Boy asked quietly. Star nodded enthusiastically.

"I won't tell a soul. You make a very cute couple." She added, standing and pulling on their hands to bring them to their feet. She brought them into a bone crushing hug as she felt so happy for her friends.

"Thank you Star, I'm happy we decided to tell you first." Raven commented quietly, hugging Star again. Star stood in shock for a moment as she realized that her closed off friend was willingly hugging her but she reacted quickly as she hugged her back.

"I am the happy that I was chosen first as well." The young couple left Star's room soon after and walked down the hall to Raven's room again.

"Well, one down, two to go." Raven stated, pulling her boyfriend down on the bed with her.


	2. Cyborg

Raven looked over at her boyfriend, who was fast asleep, and sighed. They were going to tell Cyborg today about them and then Robin, they were saving the hardest for last. She sighed again and rolled out of bed. Beast Boy's shirt had rolled up her stomach, leaving her underwear uncovered. She gently pulled the fabric back down her torso and walked to her windows. Her dark purple curtains kept the sunlight out, giving her room a dark and eerie feeling. She pulled the heavy shades to the side and peeked out at the sunrise. The light orange sky was calming and made her feel at peace with the world.

"Rae?" Beast Boy slid his hand across the bed in search for Raven. He frowned when she wasn't next to him and slowly sat up. He looked around the room and found her by the window. He smiled as he stood up and stretched, rubbing his bare chest as he woke up. He walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "What are you doing up so early?" His chin rested on her shoulder gently.

"Just watching the sunrise." She smiled, turning around to kiss him. She giggled as he nipped at her lower lip, pushing him away playfully. "We get to tell Cyborg today... if Starfire hasn't already spilled it."

"I doubt that she did, I think the door would have been knocked down already if the others knew." His husky laugh filled her ears and a shiver ran down her back.

"Mm, good point." Her hands gripped his shoulders tightly. "So what should we do since it's so early?" She smiled brightly as his hands moved down from her sides to her hips.

Beast Boy chuckled at his girlfriend, pulling her closer to him. "I don't know, what should we do?" He pulled her closer and backed up until they reached the bed. She giggled and pushed him down, straddling his waist.

"You know I really enjoyed sneaking around with you. I'm gonna miss it." Raven shrugged as she pulled Beast Boy's t-shirt off her torso.

"Yeah, running around and hiding from the others was pretty fun. But now we can kiss in the common room and hold hands during dinner." Raven blushed thinking about how open their relationship will be soon.

"I-" Her mouth was suddenly covered by his mouth, pulling her into a kiss. She moaned loudly as she melted into his body.

"Let's not talk anymore." She nodded quickly and buried her hands into his hair, deepening their kiss.

Their bare chests flushed together as he flipped their bodies over. Beast Boy kicked his boxers off and hastily moved to pull Raven's panties down her legs. He settled himself between her legs and moved his lips down her neck. She moaned louder as his mouth wrapped around the bud of her breast.

"Gar, please." He smirked to himself as his girlfriend moaned his name.

He positioned himself above her and pushed inside of her. Both their faces relaxed as he thrusted against her roughly. She grinded her hips into his and whined as he entered her deeper. The two titans were too engrossed in their activities to hear a knock at the door.

The half-robot stood outside Raven's door and listened carefully. He wasn't sure what the noise was but it was carrying throughout the hallway and down to the common room. "Raven? Are you okay in there?" The only answer he heard was another strange noise. "Raven, I'm coming in."

He quickly opened the door, hoping that his friend and teammate was alright. Raven was like the little sister he never had and he would do anything to make sure she was okay. The door opened and he barged in only to wish he could burn his real eye and smash his brain into mush so he could forget everything he just saw.

Beast Boy, his weird, green best friend was laying below a naked Raven with his face between her legs.

"Cyborg?" Raven pushed Beast Boy off the bed and covered herself with her blanket. Beast Boy stood up quickly and covered his privates with his hands. "We were going to tell you later today." Beast Boy yelped in shock.

Cyborg, still covering his eyes, grunted. "Tell me what? That the two of you were banging?"

"No! That we're together." Beast Boy pulled his boxers up his legs and hesitantly walked towards him.

"Together?" Cyborg uncovered his eyes slowly and looked towards his friends. "You better not be joking. You better not be banging my little sister just for the hell of it." Beast Boy raised his hands up into the air in defense.

"I swear, we've been together for a while. I love her." The room fell silent as Cyborg looked between them.

"Is this true?" He looked at Raven and cringed slightly at her appearance. Her hair was a mess, her skin had a thin coat of sweat that made her glow. She nodded quickly as her large eyes begged him to not be angry.

"We've been together for five months. I love him." She reached over for her short bathrobe and covered her naked body as she joined her teammates. "You can't tell Robin."

"Why not?" Raven stood beside Beast Boy and leaned into his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"We told Star yesterday, and we were planning on telling you later. We're waiting until tomorrow to tell Robin." Cy nodded in understanding.

He stood quietly as his teammates spoke quietly to each other. "We're sorry you had to find out this way." Beast Boy said apologetically.

"It's okay... I would have rather not seen you guys in that position but better me than Robin or Star."

"Yeah, this was the best-worst case scenario." Beast Boy chuckled nervously.

"I believe you guys owe me a story." Cyborg looked at them accusingly but couldn't help the smile that came over his face. His best friend and his little sister were together and in love.

"Uhh, could you maybe give us a minute?" Cyborg blushed and nodded. He quickly backed out of the room and the door slid shut, blocking his view from the couple.

"That was awkward." Raven said, moving towards her clothes.

"Oh no! Get back in that bed, I'm not done." Beast Boy gently pulls her back to the bed.

"Gar, you can't be serious."

"Dead serious." Raven flushed and laid back down below her boyfriend. Her legs spread open and his head returned to its spot between them.

"Oh my god." Her fingers threaded themselves through his hair as his tongue massaged her core. "I love you so much."

"Come for me baby." Beast Boy added two fingers to her skin and worked fast to finish her off. "Come." Instantly he felt her throb around him as her pink flesh looked swollen.

A few minutes went by as Raven tried to catch her breath. "Fuck." She slowly stood up and redressed throwing Beast Boy his clothes.

"Your hair is a mess." Beast Boy walked over to her dresser and grabbed her brush, returning to her to brush her hair. She smiled softly as her boyfriend fixed her hair and kissed her forehead. "I love you." They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before they both blushed brightly.

"I love you too." They hugged tightly and pulled away, walking towards the door to let Cyborg back in.

The three titans found themselves sitting on the floor of Raven's room, Raven and Beast Boy leaning against her bed and Cyborg sitting across from them. They repeated their story, nervously revealing the details of their relationship.

"Wow, that's really beautiful guys." There was no humor on his face as Cyborg commented on their story. He looked lost in thought as he stared at his friends. "I am curious though. . ."

Raven and Beast Boy frowned slightly and looked at each other nervously before turning back to the tin man. "Curious about what?" Beast Boy asked hesitantly.

"Well, you told me how you guys learned to like each other. . . but how did you come to love each other?" He waited patiently as Beast Boy whispered into Raven's ear.

"Want me to go first?" Gar whispered, his lips brushing against her ear.

"No, I want to." She smiled shyly up at him, rubbing her nose against his. "It was about two months ago. . ."

Raven had woken up from a long night with Garfield. Her heart was still racing from the physical activities that they enjoyed exerting together, often. The sun was shining through his open windows and her eyes squinted at the brightness that surrounded her.

She stretched and an overwhelming feeling of lightness filled her up. She wasn't sure what it was exactly, she is capable of being happy and she felt it a lot, especially with her new relationship, but this was a whole new level of happiness.

She looked down at the naked green boy beside her and her cheeks burned red. Her lips turned up in a smile and she leaned down to brush the hair out of his face. He moaned slightly and his eyes slowly opened, peering up into hers.

"Morning baby." His voice was rough as drowsiness seeped through his words. She leaned down and kissed him gently. The kiss wasn't desperate, it wasn't rough nor soft. It was different. "Are you okay?" He asked as he pulled away from her, looking up at her with concern.

"I'm perfect."

"It wasn't until later that week that he told me he loved me, and I said it back without hesitation. There really wasn't a certain thing that happened that made me love him, it was just him. Knowing that for once in my life I had someone who wanted me for me, who liked me for me, who was beside and cherished me, who made me truly happy was all I needed to realize that he was it for me." Her eyes never left Beast Boy's as she told her story, her cheeks burning brightly as she revealed her most cherished memory.

Beast Boy blushed and played with her hair as he listened. Cyborg watched them and he couldn't help but feel overjoyed with the information he had learned over the last ten minutes.

His little sister that always had a dark cloud above her head suddenly had a ray of sunshine raining down on her. Her cheeks were flushed with happiness and her eyes were shining with love. Her lips moved quickly as she shared her feelings and he felt is heart sore for her.

"What about you Beast Boy? When did you realize that you loved her?" Cyborg looked at him with genuine curiosity.

"It was around the same time, we were all working out one day. . .

He watched her jog on the treadmill, staring at her bare legs, remembering how those same legs were wrapped around his waist the night before. He was so distracted by her that he hadn't noticed that Star was still practicing her aim with him.

Their alien teammate blasted her star power at him, expecting him to dodge it just as he had done with all her other shots, but this time he didn't. The green energy hit him full force and he dropped to the floor.

"Friend Beast Boy!" He was laying on the floor and looking straight up at the ceiling. He knew he was going to be fine, he just got the air knocked out of him. A few minutes of rest and he would be up and working just fine, but Raven didn't know that.

"Garfield?" He heard his girlfriend yell from behind him. She ran over to his still body and knelt over him. "Are you okay?" The worry in her eyes shined brightly and it brought a smile to his face. He could see their teammates staring at them in confusion. They didn't understand why she was so concerned, touching him, speaking to him with no annoyance in her voice.

"I knew that I loved her in that instance because I know how hard it is for Raven to show her emotions. It's even harder for her to do it in front of multiple people. The fact that she dropped everything to make sure I was okay, in front of everyone, when no one had any idea that we were even together, just showed me that she cared for me deeper than she had ever cared before. To know that I was worth that to her meant everything to me."

Cyborg stayed quiet as he watched his friends reveal their stories to one another. Their faces were very close together as they smiled brightly. Raven's eyes moistened briefly, as one tear slipped down her cheek. Beast Boy quickly brushed it away and kissed her softly.

"You mean everything to me." She whispered lovingly to him. He took ahold of her hands and brought them to his lips, kissing them as he told her how much he loved her.

Beast Boy had always looked like a kid in Cyborg's eyes. An annoying little twerp that played video games with him and ate tofu. But in this moment he saw him in a new light. He suddenly looked like a man, a man who cared for a woman and would lay his life down for her.

He stood up and paced back and forth for a second.

"Cy, are you okay? Is this too much for you?" Beast Boy stood up, bring Raven with him, and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm. . . I'm so happy for you guys. I'm beyond happy for the both of you." Raven smiled softly at him while Beast Boy beamed, wrapped his arms around his best friend. "You better not ditch me all the time for her though, video games before pretty dames."

Beast Boy laughed and pulled Rae to his side. "I wouldn't have it any other way."


	3. Robin

Telling Cyborg was a little harder than they thought. They had expected him to laugh it off, ultimately being cool with the whole aspect, but he ended up being more curious than they anticipated.

His interest and emotional reaction meant more to them than they realized.

It was the next day and it was time to tell Robin. They knew what to expect, anger, confusion, worry and finally disapproval.

"Beast Boy, it's going to fine." Raven placed her hands on her boyfriend's bare shoulders. Her eyes lowered sadly as she watched his chest heave from anxiety. "There's nothing he can say that will keep this from happening, I'll still be your girlfriend." She hoped her words would soothe him but no luck.

"Rae so many things could go wrong. He could kick one of us off the team. He could tell us we have to break up. He could kill us!" His voice squeaked as he frantically went through every outcome this could have.

Raven rolled her eyes and settled into his lap. "Okay, calm down. He's not going to kill us. He's not going to kick one of us off the team and he certainly won't break us up." She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his. "I love you, that's all the matters."

Beast Boy kissed her softly and sighed. "Okay, you're right." He brought his hands up to her hair and played with the short ends. "Let's get this over with." He nodded, confirming with himself that he did want to do this.

"I promise you everything will be okay." Raven smiled and gripped his hand. "Go put a shirt on, I don't think he would take the news of us fucking already lightly." She smirked as he stared at her with wide eyes. He still wasn't use to her vulgar words towards him.

Beast Boy returned shortly clad in a navy blue shirt. "Okay. I'm as ready as I'll ever be." He ran a hand through his hair as Raven molded to his side. "I love you." He whispered, leaning down to kiss her. Their lips lingered together for a moment, taking in the peaceful atmosphere around them.

Slowly, they parted and walked out to the common room where their diligent leader was working on a case for Batman.

"Robin?" Raven's voice echoed through the room. A deadly silence followed as they waited for their leader to turn to them.

"Robin?" Beast Boy tried, saying his a little louder than Raven. Still his head did not move, not a shift in his spikey black hair.

They turned to each other and shrugged, moving forward.

As they walked to the couch they discovered that he was asleep, paperwork covered his lap and the couch around him. A cold cup of coffee sat on the table in front of him.

"Well... what do we do now?" Beast Boy mumbled, biting his lip.

Raven stared at her leader and thought to herself 'fuck it'

"Robin!" She shook the boy awake and he sprung up, his paperwork falling to the floor.

"What? Who's attacking?" Robin yelled frantically until he noticed his teammates and his paperwork. "Oh, I must've fallen asleep when I was working last night." He stretched and began to gather his papers, stacking them neatly on the table. "Did you guys need something?" He didn't spare them a look.

"Um, yeah. . ." Beast Boy mumbled looking at Raven for help. Raven rolled her eyes and gripped his hand tightly.

"We need to tell you something." Her voice was firm and Robin froze. Slowly he placed his last few papers on the table and turned to her. His eyes met hers and then slowly trailed down to their intertwined hands.

"What. . . what's going on?" His eyes lowered and his voice deepened.

"We're together." Raven stated not letting the revelation prolong any further.

Robin turned towards Beast Boy for confirmation. His eyes settled on the green shape shifter who was currently looking anywhere but him. "Is this true?"

Beast Boy quickly nodded, his lips pressed together as he hummed a "mhm". His usual green hair was matted to his forehead as he sweated profusely. Robin's eyes softened as he saw the distress on his teammates face.

"I see. Well alright." His response was short yet sweet in his own Robin-y way.

"Alright?" Raven stepped forward, Beast Boy nervously followed. "You mean this is okay? You have no questions or anything?" The shock was clear on her face. Beast Boy was also shocked though it wasn't as clear since a sheet of sweat covered his face.

"Yeah, I mean I can't tell you who you can and can't date. This is fine with me, though I am curious how you guys exactly ended up together. . . I mean who wouldn't be shocked to hear this?" He chuckled slightly as his teammates relaxed.

Raven looked to Beast Boy who was wiping the sweat off his face with his shirt. "Well this was easy." She whispered, pulling him to the couch.

They went through their previous routine, explaining to Robin how they got together and how they eventually found love within each other. "This is definitely a surprise. I just need to go over a few things with you guys."

Beast Boy held Raven's hand in a vice-grip as he moved closer to her on the couch. "Okay. . ."

"Where do you see this going?" The question shocked the two titans. They were aware that relationships tend to have stages they just hadn't thought that theirs would be changing. Right now they agreed that they were in the serious relationship stage. They were committed to one another, boyfriend and girlfriend, in love, but what came after that?

"Um, I hadn't really thought about that. . ." Beast Boy admitted, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked to Raven. Judging by her confused expression she felt the same way.

"I need to make sure that I am going to have both of you on the team. I'm not going to tell you that you can't date but I'm also not dealing with a break up that could potentially harm the team. So let's just get this all out now so we can stop that from happening." Raven bit her lip and looked towards the kitchen wishing she had made herself a cup of tea before starting this conversation.

Before she had a chance to speak up Beast Boy said something she hadn't expected.

"I want to marry her." The room fell even more silent, if even possible. Never mind being able to hear a pin drop, you could hear a pen click from across the city.

"You want to what?" She really needed that cup of tea.

"Um. . . I mean unless you don't. . . uh, see that happening between us. . ." Beast Boy began to pull his hand from her, attempting to run away.

Raven gripped his hand tightly and pulled him closer. "Stop." Her voice was soft, throwing both her male teammates off guard. "Just, give me a second." She stood up and walked to the kitchen, making herself tea.

If Beast Boy was going to basically propose to her she was going to make herself some goddamn tea.

"You want to marry me?" Beast Boy began to open his mouth but she motioned for him to keep quiet. "You want to marry me." She turned away from them as she smiled softly. "You want to marry me."

"How many times are you going to repeat that?" Beast Boy whimpered, his face flushed red.

"As many times as I goddamn want to. YOU want to MARRY ME!" Raven slammed her teacup down on the counter as she walked back over to him. Beast Boy's eyes widened as she walked closer to him. He flinched as he expected a slap across the face but instead received a kiss to the lips. He melted against her, pulling her over the back of the couch. They pulled away from each other slowly and smiled. . . until Raven slapped him upside the head. "That's what you get for telling Robin that instead of me." Beast Boy frowned and rubbed the spot that she hit.

"Rae, I'm sorry I-" She cut him off again as she kissed him once more.

"That was because I want to marry you too. . . someday." They leaned in to kiss again but Robin pulled them away from each other.

Raven gasped as she sat up in bed. It was still night time and she realized that it was a dream, all of it was a dream. She should have known that it was too good to be true. She sighed and laid back down in her bed, looking at the green boy who was next to her. Did he really want to marry her? Or did she just make that up in her head because she wanted to marry him?

She closed her eyes and attempted to go back to sleep but she couldn't get her dream out of her head. It felt so real.

The next morning she felt like crap and probably looked like it too.

"Beast Boy." She shook her boyfriend but he only groaned in response.

"Beast Boy!" She shook him harder but still he ignored her. She rolled her eyes and leaned down to kiss him. She felt him kiss back and pulled away knowing that he would follow her for more.

"Wait come back!" He whined, sitting up and attacking her mouth.

She giggled as he kissed her again and happily kissed him, though her dream was still on her mind. "Beast Boy, we have to get up."

"Why?" He whined again, falling backwards onto her mattress.

"We have to talk to Robin."

"Oh yeah, that. Okay let's get this over with." Raven nodded in agreement as they both stood and dressed, prepping themselves for what'll happen.

They walked out to the common room and found Robin drinking his morning coffee.

"Hey guys." He stated, sipping slowly as he read through the news paper.

"Robin, we wanted to talk to you about something." Beast Boy started, taking a seat at the counter. Raven followed and sat next to him.

"Sure, what about?" He glanced up for a moment and looked at the two titans before looking back down at the paper.

"Well I was wondering what you thought of that dating policy the team has." Beast Boy looked over at Raven who was biting her lip.

"Well I think that it is necessary since we don't need the teen pregnancy rates to be spiking in the Titan Towers." Robin chuckled slightly and took another sip of his coffee. "Why?"

"It's just that, you and Starfire clearly have feelings for each other so do you think it's okay to break policy if the feelings are mutual?" Beast Boy mumbled out. Raven fiddled with her fingers as she waited for the right time to speak up.

"Star and I don't have feelings for each other." Robin rushed out, his newspaper thrown to the side.

"Yes you do, don't try to lie about it. The point of this was would you break policy if it meant you got to be with her?" Beast Boy pushed out.

Robin thought about it for a moment. "I don't know. Yes I would love to be with her but that would be breaking the rules and there are rules for a reason. If I broke a rule or if any of us broke a rule then we would be setting a bad example for our team members. Next thing you know everyone will be breaking the rules." He stood from his stool and walked to the sink to rinse out his coffee mug. "Why are you bringing this up?"

Raven bit her lip harder as she glanced between the two men. "We're dating!" She blurted out, thinking back to her dream.

"You're what?" Robin choked out as his mug fell into the sink and broke.

"I- um, we didn't know how to tell you." Beast Boy explained. He searched for Raven's hand under the counter and held onto it tightly.

"How long?" Robin's hard stare left them feeling uncomfortable and neither of them would dare to make eye contact.

"Um, not that, I mean, we uh. . ."

"How. Long?"

"Five months." Raven rushed out.

"Offically." Beast Boy added.

Robin stayed quiet as he took in the new information.

"Say something." Raven asked quietly.

"No."

"What?" Beast Boy and Raven looked at each other nervously.

"This is not allowed. There are rules. You can't just come in here and try to soften me up with this talk about Starfire and then expect me to grant you two permission to break one of our most important rules." He spit out almost in disgust.

"Robin, please-" Beast Boy was cut off as Robin began to walk away.

"Come on, Robin. Hear us out!" Raven called after him.

"Whoa, what's all the yelling about?" Cyborg asked as he entered the common room. "Some of us are trying to sleep in this tower." Starfire popped out from behind him and nodded in agreeement. Her orange skin was covered in a pink fluffy bathrobe and her bright red hair had curlers tied into it.

"Would you two like to share your news with the rest of the team?" Robin droned.

"Um, they already know." Beast Boy whispered, scooting closer to Raven.

"You're joking right? Not only do you break the rules that we all agreed to but you also keep me in the dark about it?" Robin shouts, shocking everyone in the room.

"Jeez, Robin. Don't be a cry baby about it. They're dating, what's the big deal?" Cyborg asked.

"The big deal is that they can't just break the rules. We all agreed to them."

"Friend Robin, are you saying that you would not break the rules as well? Not even for me?" Robin turned to Starfire with his mouth wide open.

"I- uh, I-" He scratched the back of his head and looked around the room quickly.

"Have you even listened to their stories?" Cyborg mentioned. "I wasn't sure about it either but then they told me everything and trust me it's enough to change your mind."

The silence the followed was deathening. Raven and Beast Boy held hands and stared at Robin. Robin's mouth was left hanging open as he stared at Starfire. Starfire's eyes narrowed at Robin as she waited for him to answer her and Cyborg walked to the kitchen to eat breakfast because he had nothing to do with that drama and he was hungry.

"Okay, tell me." Robin cleared his throat and turned from an angry Starfire and towards Raven and Beast Boy.

So they did. They told him everything and more. They shared the story of when they revealed their feelings to each other, how they came to love each other, all of it.

They even shared the story of their first date on the roof, when they stole a cupcake Star had bought for Robin so they could eat it together. They laughed as they thoguht back on that moment and Robin couldn't deny the chemistry they shared.

"I hope you understand Robin." Beast Boy said quietly.

"We didn't mean to break the rules, it just happened." Raven said, pleading Robin to agree with them.

Robin had never seen Beast Boy this tame nor had he seen Raven this emotional. It was crazy to him that these polar opposites found love in one another but yet hadn't he found the same thing?

Starfire was is polar opposite as she was bright and happy and contrasted against his dark and gloomy spirit.

He didn't know how to answer them so he did the only thing he thought made sense. He kissed Starfire.

It was shocking to say the least. Star squealed in surprise before closing her eyes and kissing him back.

"Does that answer your question?" Robin said as he pulled away from Star.

Beast Boy and Raven nodded with wide eyes as they faintly heard Cyborg in the background say "What the fuck?"

"Thank you Robin." Raven said as she wrapped her arms around Beast Boy and hugged him. "This means so much more to me than you could imagine."

"To the both of us." Beast Boy added.

Later that night Beast Boy and Raven were laying next to each other in bed, their clothes were thrown to the side and they were breathing hard after their love-making.

"Beast Boy?" Raven turned on her side and looked at her boyfriend.

"Mhm?" He glanced over at her and smiled.

"I had a dream last night. . ."

"Most people do." He replied jokingly.

Raven rolled her eyes and gently pushed at his chest.

"I had a dream about us, that we told Robin and he was fine with it." She continued. Beast Boy glanced at her again with curiosity.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. . . but there was something else." She bit her lip and rested her chin on his chest.

"What's that?" He brought his hand down to brush her hair and she turned on her side again so her head was resting on his chest.

"It's kind of embarassing." She admitted trailing her finger tips across his naked skin.

"It can't be that bad."

"You said you wanted to marry me. . ." Beast Boy's eyes widened as she continued. "And I've just been thinking if maybe it was true. I know it's way too early to discuss this but I can't stop thinking about it."

Beast Boy looked down at his naked girlfriend and held back a smile. If she had been thinking about this all day that must mean that she wants it to happen.

"Well, that's not what I was expecting." He commented. He reached over to his bedside table and opened the drawer, retrieving something from inside. "But I'm glad that it was brought up." Raven furrowed her eyebrows as he shifted from underneath her.

"Why's that?" Her eyes widened as he showed her a small, dark blue, velvet box. "Garfield?"

"Raven, you know I love you and I know we're young but I'm confident that you are it for me. I love you so much and I can't imagine not spending another minute without this ring on your finger." He opened the box to reveal a simple silver band with a good sized diamond placed in the middle. "Will you marry me?"

Raven stared at the ring in shock. "You're proposing to me?" She looked into his eyes as he nodded at her. "You're proposing to me while we're in bed and naked?" She asked again.

Beast Boy smiled brightly as he nodded at her again. "What better way to do it then in our natual form while I've just given you the best orgasm of your life?" He said smugly.

"Best orgasm? Hmm, I've had better. . ." She teased him, smirking at his shocked face.

"Baby, you better accept my proposal so I can show you just how good it can be." He laughed, trailing his free hand down her torso.

She moaned as his fingers teased her and she nodded. "Okay."

"Say it." He grinned as he continued to please her.

"Yes, I will marry you." She smiled as he pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger. "Now fuck me better than you ever have before, fiancé."

"No problem."


End file.
